


why don't we exercise?

by bunnydoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Smut, more bottom doyoung for the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/pseuds/bunnydoyoung
Summary: since doyoung is always on his bed lazying around, taeyong decided that it would be better if he would exercise with him.and no, not the usual exercise.but a rather hotter one.





	why don't we exercise?

kim dongyoung.

 

he is one classic lazyass; noted to be only on his bed doing things that could only be done within a reach of hand.

 

lee taeyong.

 

his level of nosiness was on a whole different level on that particular day, so he proceeded to conquer the not-so-spacious space next to doyoung after barging in his room.

 

after 10 seconds of waiting, doyoung’s eyes were still glued onto his phone screen. taeyong lost his patience, yet he continued trying to get the younger’s attention.

 

“doyoung-ah,”

“mm,” a reply surprisingly came almost instantly, well he was still scrolling the feed nonetheless.

 

taeyong snuggled even closer. his mischievous actions continued by him resting his chin on the crook between doyoung’s neck and shoulder. god, this boy tried all the little things he could to get doyoung’s span of attention towards him, for at least 40 percent.

 

and oh boy, dongyoung knows.

 

deep down inside, he loves what taeyong tried to do. the clingier he is, the better to be honest. well he loves him so much to the point where he feels embarrassed about his sappy love, and that was why he was trying to conceal it.

 

he just wanted taeyong to be more direct and spill what he was trying to achieve.

 

as taeyong’s patience meter went lower and lower, he peeked at what doyoung was doing on his phone. not much of a surprise, doyoung was just continuously tapping the goddamn heart button on vlive. yes, he was watching the dreamies’ live eating show (which explains mark’s absence in doyoung’s room.)

 

“seriously dongyoung?” taeyong furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“why not? i gotta make sure _our babies_ are eating well.”

 

our babies.

taeyong could not stop the overflowing heat rising up to his cheeks, but he just could not stop staring at doyoung who is...  still blabbering. that mouth of his won’t stay shut sometimes, especially when talking about things that he is concerned about.

 

“i also have to make sure the comments are all decent, and i’m ready to protect mark if anything happens, and you know,” he continued, still tapping the heart. pause.

 

“hyung?” doyoung could sense taeyong’s gaze piercing through him. he tilted his head to the side, almost cursing under his breath when he saw taeyong, eyes clouded with immense love and lust.

 

“a-are you like, um, okay?” doyoung’s words were starting to jumble up, but his self-control was focused on controlling his rapid heartbeat rate. his ultra cute bunny-like expression did not help taeyong either, to be honest.

 

taeyong took the opportunity on how their faces were undeniably close to leave a warm kiss on doyoung’s cheek followed with a huff.

 

“i don’t know, but you calling them our babies like, really got me for a second there.”

 

doyoung could feel his cheeks burn up especially at the spot where taeyong kissed him. his attention was all directed to taeyong. he began wetting his lips, unconsciously staring back since it was always doyoung’s habit when he gets a bit nervous.

 

“however, you need to focus on me more than ‘our babies’. i have feelings too!” taeyong chuckled as he bops doyoung’s nose with his finger.

 

“you know i’m just playing around,” doyoung sulked. he placed his phone aside and shifted his body to face taeyong directly.

 

taeyong hums as he held doyoung by his waist, pulling him closer. “whatever floats your boat, doyoung. now now,” he took a deep breath and exhaled.

 

“rather than being a lazyass on the bed all day, why don’t you exercise with me?” taeyong smirked.

 

“exercise? mr lee taeyong, i am not taking any of your shit right now. let me enjoy my bed, this is where i belong and could you possibly be here spooning me till night falls,”

 

“doyoung.” taeyong flickered his forehead, messing his bangs up. “i wasn’t talking about literally exercising. i was talking about _that kind of exercise,”_

 

“oh hell no. don’t even talk about forcing me into having a push up competition with johnn-”

 

“kim dongyoung. i was talking about having sex.”

 

“ _oh,_ ” doyoung mumbled. “so that’s what you’re talking about!”

 

“god. i swear you’re the smartest and the dumbest in the group,” taeyong hissed. at the same time, he slipped his hand under doyoung’s ridiculously large hoodie to brush it against his skin.

 

taeyong started pecking light and soft kisses all over doyoung’s neck and collarbone, ever so gently. he was busy thinking about how he loves his dorky boyfriend too much and wants to keep him all to himself.

 

“taeyong hey,”

“yes baby?” he looked up to listen to what doyoung had to say.

“just saying, but we could lose around an average of 100 calories by having sex so, was that why you called it exercising?”

 

taeyong sighed.

“that’s it. open up,” he hovered two fingers over doyoung’s petite lips, signalling him to open wide. well without further ado, doyoung nodded and began sucking taeyong’s fingers slowly, drenching it wet.

 

initially, the purpose of that was to shut him up. however, taeyong enjoyed the view of doyoung letting out illicit moans while sucking his digits, especially when he gets all sensitive when his nipples were teased beneath his oversized hoodie.

 

taeyong lost it. doyoung then curled his tongue up and flicked it in between the two fingers, looking indeed lewd. he groaned when taeyong gripped his tongue with his two fingers, not allowing doyoung to nibble on it anymore.

 

“fuck you for looking so good, for just sucking my fingers.” taeyong hissed.

 

“definitely not my fault.”

 

a good session of sloppy, wet kisses continued after that. you could say they were both messy kissers, they simply do not bother to take it slow.

 

taeyong cupped doyoung’s cheeks and continued savouring every second of the kiss. his favourite part is seeing how worn out and cute doyoung looks after long kisses. his lips would remain pink in hue and begin to swell.

 

and doyoung’s favourite part would be during the kissing session itself. he loves, loves, loves feeling needed, and taeyong’s kisses have never failed to make him feel at ease. he loved the sense of security that came with the elder's lips.

 

not long after that, the couple started to crave for something more than just kissing.

 

within the seconds of them literally just staring at each other, noses in contact, taeyong couldn’t resist the urge to stroke doyoung’s growing boner.

 

honestly, taeyong felt mesmerised hearing doyoung’s honey-like moans so, so close to his ears. it felt as if he was casted under a spell.

 

“doyoung,” with only a finger, taeyong pried the younger’s mouth open effortlessly. “show me what else this pretty mouth of yours could do, will you?” he continued.

 

“mnn hyung, it could drive you insane,” doyoung replied with a cheeky tone.

 

“insane? well, you nag a lot with that mouth so i can’t deny your lectures do make me insane sometimes,”

 

“fuck you.”

 

right after that, doyoung went to undress the elder from the top to the bottom. he adores how taeyong makes these cute little humming sounds whenever doyoung undresses him. the littlest things never failed to make him love taeyong even more.

 

without further notice, doyoung’s mouth was already wrapped around taeyong’s length, steadily advancing halfway through. that boy was salivating for some of that cock, sending sparks of pleasure throughout taeyong’s body.

the movements made by his slick tongue made the elder groaned in pleasure.

 

“f-fuck. it feels so fucking good,” taeyong cursed with his eyes shut. he enjoys the view of doyoung taking his cock whole in his mouth. well, seeing doyoung’s droopy eyes sparkle when he looks up while deepthroating is just too heavenly. however, staring for too long might bring him to the peak just too soon for his liking.

 

doyoung could feel his lover’s dick twitching in pleasure inside his mouth whenever he bobbed his head. taeyong’s groans got louder when doyoung decided to only suck the tip after a deepthroating session.

 

pre-come was already pooling around taeyong’s shaft, and the younger couldn’t resist the temptation to lick it off, of course.

 

“there, there baby. you did good,” taeyong responded weakly while ruffling his lover’s hair. then, doyoung stood up and straddled on taeyong’s lap. he started kissing taeyong hungrily since he craved for more kisses from his boyfriend.

 

“mm, tasting myself,” taeyong huffed, as he continued the sloppy kiss, “is definitely weird.” doyoung could only grin while exchanging kisses, simply craving for warmth.

 

“so do i like, get my reward now?” doyoung asked while taking off his hoodie. taeyong took a moment to gaze at doyoung’s lewd body, which was waiting to be decorated with harsh hickeys.

 

“what does my baby want as a reward?” taeyong questioned, gesturing circles on doyoung’s slender waist.

 

“mmmh, i don't know. i really really want you to make a mess out of me though?” doyoung pouted.

 

well, doyoung has this really pure aura surrounding him even when he says all these dirty stuff, taeyong thought to himself. probably it is simply because of his cute expressions when he requests something. or his lips and front teeth that really resembles a bunny. or just kim dongyoung himself in general being the epitome of cuteness.

 

taeyong could only let out a sigh, looking back up to his eyes. “alright. did you play with yourself today?”

 

“you said i'm banned from touching myself this week? you know i'm a good boy,”

 

“well, who knows. i caught you wearing my worn-out shirt, moaning my name while plunging a fucking vibrator in and out of yourself last 2 days in my room so,” he snickered, “couldn’t really tell if you’re being good or bad.”

 

speechless, doyoung could only look away before taeyong cupped his cheeks once again to look at him. oh fuck yes, taeyong felt victorious when doyoung was all flustered. his cheeks got really warm and he couldn't even look straight into taeyong’s eyes.

 

“that was…” doyoung stuttered, still mix-matching his words in his head into a sentence. “well, you and johnny were out for the radio show so-” doyoung gasped when taeyong suddenly gripped his cock, giving several laps of stroke.

 

“so..?” taeyong teased him with a wicked smile on his face. doyoung was only biting his lower lip, breathing heavily as his cock was pleasured.

 

“so you’re not much of a good boy, are you?” taeyong whispered into doyoung’s ear, sending chills up his spine causing him to moan even more.

 

doyoung nodded slowly. seeing him tremble like this while whimpering caused taeyong to feel even more turned on. he really wants to keep doyoung to himself.

 

“b-but,” doyoung mumbled, “today i swear i did not touch myself, so just fuck me already. i want your warm cock in me, hyung, please,”

 

“mmhm. come over and hug me. lift your ass up too.” taeyong stopped and pulled doyoung to give him a hug. he could actually hear doyoung’s heart beating rapidly along with his unstable breathing.

 

taeyong reached for the drawer next to the bed, grabbing the lube. “damn. i enjoy this nice scenery here,” taeyong giggled into doyoung’s ear while stroking his ass. doyoung felt quite shy to be in a such lewd position, so he hugged the elder even tighter.

 

doyoung felt really warm to rest his chin on taeyong’s shoulder. he closed his eyes and flinched when he felt a sense of touch around his hole.

 

“ah, someone’s getting wet here. i’ll be entering,” he warned as he lubricated two fingers and stuck it in. doyoung let out a soft mewl, cursing under his breath.

 

“fuck. you’re really tight,” taeyong gritted his teeth as he jolts his finger in and out aggressively.

 

however, doyoung’s hole was sucking his digits in. he was desperately longing for something to fill him in.

 

taeyong pulled it out, smothered his fingers with more lube and thrusted it back again at a moderate pace to make his lover comfortable. “i guess my baby is good _for today,_ ” he whispered.

 

“tae-taeyong, hyung.. taeyong. taeyong,.. ah,” doyoung continuously moaned taeyong’s name which sounded like a harmony to his ears.

 

usually, by this time doyoung would get more demanding; but this time he controlled his urge to do so since he did disobey taeyong’s order once.

 

later after three digits were done preparing, doyoung’s legs were already trembling, with his pre-come trickling down to his milky thighs.

 

taeyong wanted to carefully lift doyoung up, but doyoung wouldn’t let go of his grip. he just wants to hug taeyong longer.

 

“baby, it’s time to let go,” taeyong rubbed circles on the younger’s neck.

 

“don’t wanna. it feels too good hugging you.”

“well, do you not want me to fuck you?”

 

taeyong swore he could see a pair of invisible bunny ears perking up when doyoung lifted his head and looked at taeyong excitedly. the stars glistening in his eyes never fails to make taeyong smile like an idiot in love.

 

once again, taeyong lifted doyoung up to lay him on the bed. and this time it was a success.

 

after them exchanging kisses in a hot minute, taeyong proceeded to spoon doyoung and kiss his nape instead, not forgetting to kiss (read: leave biting marks) all over doyoung’s shoulder and back.

 

then, taeyong gripped doyoung’s thigh and lifted his leg up. “hold it up like this and stay,” he ordered, in which the younger obeyed. with his hands on doyoung’s waist, he gently inserted the tip in him. it was then slowly pushed in deeper until taeyong slammed it in one go to bury it in.

 

taeyong went pale white when doyoung decided to let out a loud moan which was quite loud enough for the whole dorm to hear, which was a clear cut for them to guess what they were doing in the room. he could imagine his roommate johnny cringing in disgust later when he gets back to their room.

 

“oh my god. lower your voice down, doyoung,” taeyong dug his nails deeper into his waist. “well it was clearly your fault, jamming it in like that out of nowhere,” doyoung hissed.

 

taeyong pulled it out slowly and gently went in again repeatedly to get his momentum right. meanwhile, doyoung gets all red because fuck, he feels like he is on cloud 9.

 

with their sweat dripping down, the pleasure both of them felt was insanely pleasing. after taeyong constantly hitting the younger’s sensitive spot with his cock, doyoung tried his best to hold his moans.

 

doyoung’s whole body felt hot imagining taeyong’s face behind him, as he feels his breath against his nape. he could only concentrate on two things; the lewd sloppy sounds that taeyong’s cock makes each time he thrusts in and, taeyong’s low groans.

 

what made him even hotter was taeyong’s discrete mumbling, consisting; _“fuck, fuck, fuck.” “who's a good boy?” “doyoung, you dirty slut.” “i would gladly fuck you all day,” “shit, i want to fill you up baby.”_

 

meanwhile from taeyong’s point of view, he feels like he wants to protect doyoung at all costs, showering him with love and make him feel good about himself, and also making him feel literally good.

 

not too long after that, taeyong abruptly made doyoung face a bit to the left, so they could kiss each other before they climax. taeyong placed his hands on doyoung’s where he was holding his thighs as he increases the force of each thrusts.

 

“dongyoung, i'm gonna come,” taeyong managed to voice out before spilling his warm seed in doyoung, resting his cock inside.

 

doyoung almost simultaneously came afterwards when he felt his insides all filled up; compact with semen. however, he could not wait any longer but to push it out so he can face and kiss taeyong comfortably.

 

“i love you so much and i'm into this exercise concept you’re talking about.” doyoung giggled and flashed that gummy smile of his. “love you too,” taeyong ruffled the younger’s dark hair. “and no. you need to exercise for real tomorrow!”

 

they were too tired after cleaning up, along with taeyong being embarrassed to face johnny after ditching their game to have sex with doyoung, which resulted in taeyong cuddling doyoung to sleep with both of them wrapped in a blanket.

 

not forgetting mark, who got home an hour after that having to enter his room to witness the dorky couple sleeping while hugging each other, cheek against cheek, looking like a wrapped tortilla on doyoung’s bed.

 

and of course, mark took the chance to snap a picture of them to upload into their groupchat.

  
  


_mark lee attached a photo._

 

mark lee: guys look at what i found in my room!!!! they’re so cute tho!

 

The Osaka Prince: … i am

 

The Osaka Prince: Disgusted

 

jaehyoons: well that explains

 

winko: adorable!!!! (^_^)♡

 

johnny: oh my god

 

johnny: i knew it

**Author's Note:**

> remember that one nct nightnight where johnny and taeyong were on  
> and taeyong saying that he would ask doyoung to exercise instead of lying down on his bed 24/7
> 
> yeah it's inspired by that


End file.
